Heroes of Olympus lemons
by percabeth4ever4212
Summary: I wrote the first one because there are no good Frazel lemons. The second i just had the idea. Review if you want more.
1. Frazel

Aboard the Argo II was currently 7 demigods.

(Hazel POV)

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling of my room aboard the Argo II when i here a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say as i sit up.

Frank walks in wearing a muscle shirt and cargo shorts.

"Hey Haze" Frank said

"Hi Frank. Come, sit" i said while patting the bed.

Frank sat down on my bed and suddenly for some reason i started to get a little wet.

"What's up?" i asked

"Well i've been thinking..." Frank said

"Go on" i said

"I-i've been thinking about us."

"And?"

"I-i feel like im ready to move forward in our relationship."

"And by that you mean?"

"Listen... i know neither of us can sleep at night considering that our rooms are right near Jason's and Percy's rooms. And we both know what goes on in there."

"Yeah?"

"I feel ready to d-"

"Frank if you mean to ask me if i want to have sex then just ask me."

"Y-you really want to?"

"Are you kidding?" i asked. "Everytime Jason and Piper do it i wish that me and you had that type of relationship."

"So when do you want to..."

"Come here Frank."

Frank came closer and i wrapped my arms around him and he moved us closer to the middle of the bed. I ran my hands down his torso and found the bottom of his muscle shirt. I slowly pulled the shirt up and he helped me take it off. He was well toned but not ripped. I seductively unbuttoned my shirt and took it off to reveal my light purple bra that was holding back my D cup breasts. Frank oogled at my chest before continuing. I started kissing him and he kissed me back. We made out for a solid 5 minutes. Frank then slid his hand behind me and unhooked my bra. My bra slid off of me and fully exposed my upper half. Frank stared at me.

"Wow... Hazel you are even more perfect than i imagined."

I blushed "Thank you"

I slid my hands down for a moment to unbutton my shorts. I then brought my hands back up and held on to Frank. Frank rolled us over so that i was on top of him. I sat up and moved lower and messed with the button on his cargo shorts. I ran my hand across the zipper and noticed a movement in his shorts.

"Excited are we?" i asked

Frank nodded slightly and i went back to taking off his shorts. i slid his shorts off of him and left him in his boxers. Finding it only fair, i stood up and took my shorts off. Frank looked longingly at my panties that wear also light purple but also slightly see through. I noticed a defined bulge on his boxers. i sat back down on his lap feeling his bulge under me.

"Are you sure you want to Frank?"

"Yes Hazel. I want to feel closer to you. i want to love you like no one has before."

I nodded and moved so i could take off his boxers. When the waistband got fully past his bulge, his erection stood up fully.

"Wow... thats got to be at least 9 inches. How am i going to fit all of that in?"

"I dont know Haze."

I proceeded to take of my panties. Frank groaned once i had them off completely.

"Sorry it just that you look so hot and th-"

I silenced Frank by pressing my lips on his.

i pulled away after 15 seconds. "I dont need an explaination. i need you."

"i dont have a condom." Frank said.

"where are they?" Hazel asked

"i can go get one." Frank rolled us over and got up and put on just his shorts so he could get a condom. "Dont stop being sexy while im gone." he then left.

(Frank POV)

"OMGs. I cant believe this is happening." i thought to myself. i walked into the bathroom to get a condom and ran in to Percy walking out.

"hey man. What's up?" Percy said

"nothin much man. but im kinda in a hurry." Frank said.

i rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a condom then walked out. Percy was still there. He saw what i was holding before i could hide it.

"Finally asked her didnt you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. See you later." i said then rushed back to Hazel's room.

I walked in Hazel's room and closed the door behind me. I saw Hazel laying on the bed, waiting for me. I opened the condom and rolled it onto my dick. I crawled on to the bed over top of Hazel.

"i love you Frank." Hazel said

"i love you too Haze." I said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Frank" Hazel said. "I feel that i want kids with you later on."

"Ok" I said. I positioned my dick at her entrance and looked at her. Hazel nodded and i slowly pushed into her. Hazel moaned loudly.

"AHHHH! FRANK!" Hazel moaned

I continued pushing in until i reached he barrier.

"Are you ready?" I asked

Hazel nodded and bit her lip. I pulled back a little and thrust in. Hazel winced in pain and screamed. i stopped and waited for hazel to adjust. After a few minutes she gave me the go ahead. i continued pushing in slowly. i groaned loudly and Hazel moaned. Hazel dug her nails into my back until they left marks.

"AHHH FRANK! FASTER!" Hazel half screamed half moaned.

i obliged and sped up a little. I accidently hit Hazel's g-spot and she moaned loudly. I groaned and reached down to rub Hazel's clit. That sent her over the edge and she orgasmed. Her walls clenched tightly around my dick and almost made me cum right then. I continued thrusting and rubbing her clit. After a few more minutes we had our orgasms together. I groaned and my dick pulsed inside Hazel, sending rope after rope of cum into the condom. I bent down and kissed Hazel. She kissed me back as i pulled out. I took the condom off after we finished kissing. We went back to kissing each other and i kissed down her body. I started kissing her neck. The kissing led to sucking and eventually it left a hickey. I continued kissing down her body and came to her breasts. I kissed her breast until i arrived at her peak. I began to suck her nipples and she moaned. I massaged her other breast and switched to the other breast after a few minutes.

(Hazel POV)

I haven't had sex before now but Frank was amazing. Its like he has done this many times in the past. He sucked on my nipples and i bit back a moan. He moved down my body, kissing it along the way. I knew what he was going to do and got even wetter than i already was. He kissed me until he reached the top of my pussy. I quietly moaned and got even wetter. Frank then slowly licked my clit. I nearly lost it right there.

"OH FUCK FRANK!" i moaned

Frank continued to lick my clit but he sped up and slowed down over and over again. I was overwhilmed with pleasure that i lost it. I orgasmed onto Frank's face.

"AHHHHH" i moaned. My legs wrapped around Frank's head. He then licked up my lips and made me moan loudly. He plunged his tongue within me and went in deeper. I moaned and orgasmed again, my walls clenching onto his tongue.

"Frank dont stop" I i said then moaned.

Frank pushed his tongue in deeper and found my g-spot. He then proceeded to lick it fast then slow repeatedly. I moaned loudly and orgasmed for a third time, then a fourth.

"FRANK" i moaned while having a fifth orgasm. Frank stopped what he was doing, which i was a little bit thankful for because i thought i would pass out if a had another orgasm. I wrapped my arms around Frank's neck and started making out him him. He poked my lips with his tongue, asking for entry. I happily granted it and his tongue felt around my mouth. After exploring for a minute, i wrapped my tongue around his. We made out for at least 7 minutes then we separated for some air.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" i asked

"i may have looked it up." Frank answered quietly.

"im glad that you did" i said. Frank smiled hearing this. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. He then sucked it, leaving several hickeys.

"My turn" i said once he pulled away. I moved down towards his dick. Once i got there, i had his dick near my face and my mouth started watering. I slowly grabbed it and Frank groaned. I put it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip.

"Ohhh Hazel" Frank groaned

I put more of his dick in my mouth until i was half way down and it was hitting the back of my throat. I licked what i had in my mouth and stroked the rest. i started sucking and bobbing up and down. Frank groaned and i could feel he was close. I sucked harder and bobbed faster until he exploded. His warm, sticky load hit my throat. I swallowed it all and continued sucking him. He groaned loudly. He came again within a few minutes.

"Oh Hazel" Frank groaned. I took his dick out of my mouth.

"Did you like that?" i asked

"Yes i did. i like it a lot." he replied. I crawled back up. I gave him a big kiss and wrapped my arms around him. We cuddled for about an hour.

"Haze?" Frank said

"Yeah?"

"Can we try that again sometime?"

"Of course Frank"

"I love you Hazel. I always have. And i always will."

"I love you too Frank. You will always be the one who took my virginity. You will always be the one who gave me my first orgasm. And you will always be the one who i will love forever." I said

Frank hugged me and i hugged him. We kissed. The kiss lasted 3 minutes.

then there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit" Frank said "I'll get it." He put on his shorts and his shirt. He answered the door and Annabeth was standing there.

"Oh. Hi Annabeth. You need something?"

"Yeah I was just wo-" Annabeth said then she looked behind Frank and saw me trying to put on some shorts. "I'll come back later."

"No your fine. We just finished up." Frank said

"Ok" Annabeth said. "May I come in?"

"Yeah" I said finishing putting on some clothes. Annabeth walked in and sat on the bed then changed her mind and sat on the floor.

"So what's up?" Frank asked

"Nothing. i just wanted to check up on you guys because i heard screaming but it seems you're fine." Annabeth said. Me and Frank blushed. "How was it?"

"Frank was amazing" i said shyly. "He made me orgasm five times"

"Wow" Annabeth said. "Good job Frank"

"Thanks" Frank said turning as red as a tomato. "Hazel was awesome too."

"I'm gonna get going so you two love birds can do what you need to." Annabeth said.

"Bye Annabeth" i said

"Bye Hazel" she said

i whispered in her ear "We'll talk about it more later"

Annabeth nodded then left.

"Now, where were we?" Frank said. We went over to the bed, got undressed and cuddled again. We fell asleep after a few minutes.


	2. Percabeth

(Annabeth POV)

I just found out that Frank and Hazel just did it. I was so happy for them. I was going to see Percy. I knocked on his door. He opened the door.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain." i said as i walked in. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What's up?" he said sitting down on his bed. i sat next to him.

"i just found something out you will never believe." i said

"Frank and Hazel had sex?" he said

"How'd you know?" i asked

"I ran into him when he was getting a condom."

"Well its good to know that they used protection. But listen... knowing they had sex is kinda making me horny."

"I can help with that" Percy said

"Yes please" i said while slowly taking off my shirt. Percy took of his shirt and pants. I saw his bulge and got even hornier. He helped me with undressing myself and took off my pants, leaving us in only our under garments. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He slid his arms behind me and unclasped my bra. I took off my bra and Percy kissed down my neck and stopped at my boobs. He licked my right nipple then sucked it like a baby. He massaged my left breast then switched. I moanly quietly. He kissed down my body and stopped at the waistband of my panties. He slipped some fingers in the waist and pulled then off me, leaving me completely naked. I looked at him and saw something move in his boxers. I giggled and moved to him and took his boxers off. When i did, his member sprang up at a full 10 inches. I then layed down on my back and spread my legs, waiting for Percy to do something to me. Percy got his face real close to my pussy and licked my clit slowly. I tilted my head back and moaned quietly. He sucked on my clit and i was so horny, i could have orgasmed right then.

"Percy suck harder" i said. Percy obliged and sucked harder. i moaned and orgasmed. Percy drank my juices and moved up to kiss me. I kissed him back. I rolled us over and sat on his lower stomach.

"Do you have a condom?" i asked

"No. I can just pull out." he answered

"Ok" I said

"I would never leave you Wise Girl." Percy said. I got on my knees and grabbed his erect member. I positioned myself over it and i slowly came down on it. I moaned and he groaned. I wanted him badly. I slid down all the way and moaned loudly. I flipped us over again.

"Fuck me Percy" I said. Percy rubbed my clit and pulled back a couple inches and thrust into me.

"AHHH" I moaned. Percy thrusted faster and pulled out farther than before. This went on for about 6 more minutes.

"Annabeth im gonna cum" Percy said

"Cum in me." I said. I was about to cum too. Percy finally came with a giant thrust into me and hit my g-spot making me cum. My entire body was shaking from the force i came with. We layed there not talking for 5 minutes, catching our breath.

"That was..." I said. "... amazing." I kissed Percy again and he poked my lips with his tongue. I let his tongue enter and they fought for dominance. Percy eventually won but i let him. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me, cuddling me.

"I love you Seaweed Brain" I said.

"I love you more Wise Girl" Percy replied.

"Not possible. Since i love you til infinity you cant love more because infinity is the bigg-" i said when i was silenced by a kiss from Percy. When the kiss ended i was content and snuggled up against Percy. Soon both of us fell asleep.


	3. Annabeth x Piper

Piper McLean woke up as the sun rose over Camp Half-Blood. She yawned and stretched then went into her bathroom. She took off her tank top and shorts. She didnt like to wear underwear at night. She looked in the mirror and admired her figure. She got turned on and started to get wet. She got in the shower and turned on the hot water. She let the water run all over her body and started to rub herself. She moaned as she rubbed her clit and squeezed her left tit. She plunged two fingers inside herself and moaned loudly.

"Piper?" a voice said from outside the door.

"Who is it?" Piper said, annoyed that her masturbating had been interrupted.

"Its Annabeth. I need to talk to you." the voice said.

"You can come in." Piper said, getting an idea.

"I- While you're showering?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I wont bite." Piper said. Annabeth slowly opened the door and saw Piper's shadow on the shower curtain. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your cabin's sword training was just switched with the Apollo cabin. You guys are actually two hours earlier now." Annabeth said.

"Ok." Piper said. Annabeth turned to leave. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth said.

"Can you get in here with me? Its kinda lonely in here since Jason is in New Rome." Piper said.

"I guess. But i dont have any clothes."

"You could borrow some of mine. They're basically the same thing."

"Ok." Annabeth said. She took off her clothes and slowly opened the shower curtain. Annabeth peeked through.

"Come on, Annabeth. Dont be shy." Piper said. Annabeth stepped in the shower fully and the two girls looked at each other.

"Wow" Piper said. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth said.

"Can I-" Piper said. "I've always wondered what it would be like with another girl."

"Sure. I guess Percy wont mind." Annabeth said. Piper got down on her knees and got closer to Annabeth's crotch. Annabeth started to get wet. Piper started licking Annabeth's clit and Annabeth moaned.

"Mmmm... Piper." Annabeth moaned. Piper slowly inserted two fingers into Annabeth's pussy. "Mmmmmmmmmm."

Annabeth bit her lip and threw her head back and moaned. Piper hit Annabeth's g-spot and Annabeth orgasmed. Piper caught most of her juices and swallowed them. Annabeth tasted sweet, like honey.

"Piper!" Annabeth moaned as she orgasmed. Once she came down from her high, she finally spoke. "My turn."

Annabeth helped Piper up and got on her knees in front of Piper. Annabeth had Piper get closer to her and put her mouth on her clit. Annabeth switched between licking and sucking Piper's clit. This drove Piper absolutely crazy. Piper moaned loudly. Annabeth put three fingers in Piper's very tight pussy. Annabeth also reached up and squeezed one of Piper's breasts. Annabeth found Piper's g-spot and rubbed it quickly. Piper gasped and moaned loudly while she orgasmed.

"Annabeth!" Piper moaned as she orgasmed. Piper violently shook as she came, not feeling this much pleasure before, as she and jason only fucked thrice before and only recently started masturbating. Annabeth licked Piper's pussy lips as Piper came. Annabeth stood up when Piper stopped shaking and kissed her. Piper looked suprised at first, but soon gave in and kissed back just as passionately. When they pulled away, Piper spoke. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." Annabeth said. "Maybe we can make this a regular thing when Jason is away. Just not too often. Otherwise Percy will get suspicious." Annabeth smiled.

"I agree." Piper said. Piper hugged Annabeth. "Thank you for coming in here. You made my day."

"No problem Piper." Annabeth said. The two girls decided that it was time to wash up. they helped waah each other and got out and dried off. They got dressed and walked out of the cabin to go do their daily activities.


	4. Caleo

"Leo?" Calypso yelled, standing outside of Bunker 9. A small hole opened in the cliff side, with two eyes peeking through. Suddenly, the massive doors opened.

"Leo!" Calypso said as she walked in.

"I'm right her Calypso. No need to yell." Leo said, walking from around the corner. "What do you need?"

"Leo I need you." Calypo said.

"What?" Leo said. "As in-"

"Yes Leo. I mean I want to have sex." Calypso said. Leo grinned, glad that she finally asked. Suddenly, a bed appeared out of the floor. "How did that get here?"

"I installed it to come up out of the floor. I put it in here in case that i get too engrossed in a project, its too late to go back to my cabin."

"Ok. Come here." Calypso said, grabbing Leo's hand and walking over to the bed. She playfully pushed him down onto the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them off of him, along with his boxers. Calypso took off ger clothes to become fully naked.

"Calypso your so hot." Leo said as he sat up. Calypso walked over to him and took his shirt off, leaving them both naked. Leo pulled Calypso closer and kissed her. They leaned back and Calypso straddled Leo. Leo flipped them over.

"Fuck me Leo." Calypso said.

"In a minute, _mi amor._" Leo said. "I want to give you as much pleasure as you can handle." Leo kissed her then kissed down her jawline, moving lower, and sucking on Calypso's nipples. Calypso moaned lightly. Leo continued kissing down her body, leaving a few hickeys in his wake. Leo stopped kissing when he reached just above her vagina. Leo slowly licked up Calypso's lower lips and she moaned loudly. "Beg for it baby, beg for it."

"I want you to tongue fuck me Leo! Fuck me good!" Calypso yelled. Leo obliged and sucked her clit. Calypso moaned very loudly. Leo plunged his tongue into Calypso and licked around, hitting her g-spot.

"Oh right there baby! Right there! Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuck!" Calypso screamed, having her first orgasm in a millenia. Leo continued to lick her pussy, inside and out, even while she was orgasming. Calypso orgasmed repeatedly, each one lasting 15 - 20 seconds, back to back. Calypso shook violently through most of her orgasms, mainly the first half. Leo stopped after giving Calypso about 13 orgasms. Calypso didnt talk for at least 6 minutes.

"Leo *gasp*... that *gasp*... was... amazing." Calypso said, out of breath.

"Thats only the beginning" Leo said. Leo went back up and kissed Calypso. When they separated, Leo started rubbing the tip of his penis against Calypso's pussy lips.

"Leo please stop teasing me." Calypso said. Leo slowly pushed into Calypso's very tight pussy. They both moaned. Leo gave Calypso some time to adjust to him being inside her and started thrusting. He started off going slow but sped up. Leo pulled out until only the tip was inserted and thrusted back in. The only noises that were in the bunker was skin slapping together, the bed squeaking, and moaning. Leo felt like he was going to cum any second after about 12 minutes had passed.

"Calypso... Im gonna cum." Leo said

"Cum inside me." Calypso said. "Fill me with your hot, sticky load. I want to feel you shoot your cum inside my womb."

"But what if yo-" Leo said.

"Dont worry about it." Calypso said. "Just fill me." Leo nodded and came all he had inside of Calypso. It felt so good to feel his cum, that Calypso had another orgasm. They came down from their high and Leo spoke first.

"I love you Calypso." Leo said, hugging her close and rolling them over.

"I love you too Leo." Calypso said, hugging Leo. They soon fell asleep, Leo still embedded inside of Calypso.


	5. Percy x Calypso

Percy was struggling to fall asleep in his cabin. Suddenly, he was in a cave, tied up with silk ropes, bound to the wall. The weirdest thing, he was naked.

"What the hell?" Percy said. Calypso walked around the corner and saw Percy.

"Hi Percy" Calypso said, seductively. She eyed Percy's cock. "Wow. You're definately bigger than Leo."

"Why am i here?"

"I never got over you Percy."

"Ok? So what are you going to do about it?"

Calypso walked closer to Percy, taking off her linen dress. She took it off completely, leaving her naked aswell, considering she didnt wear anything under it.

"What are you doing?" Percy said. "You know i have a girlfriend. Annabeth will kill you when she finds out that you raped me."

"I know. But she wont find out. You'll forget by morning." Calypso said, getting down on her knees.

Calypso grabbed Percy's dick and put it in her mouth, going as far as she can. She dragged her tongue along the bottom of his dick when she came back up. She suck and licked and deepthroated Percy's cock. Percy tried not to groan from the blowjob. He tried hard not to cum but Calypso was too good at blowjobs. Percy came after a few minutes and quietly groaned when he did. Once he was done cumming, Calypso licked it all off his dick and swallowed. She stood up and untied Percy from the wall, still holding his bonds that were around his wrists and moved him to her bed. She tied him spread eagle to the bed and crawled on to him. She hovered her dripping pussy over Percy's face. She slowly lowered it so Percy would start eating her out. Percy sucked her lips and licked her clit. He inserted his tongue into her entrance and licked around, hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

"Oh fuck Percy! Oh yeah!" Calypso screamed. Calypso shortly had her orgasm.

Calypso moved down so her pussy was over Percy's cock, which she promptly grabbed and came down onto it hard. Calypso moaned loudly and started bouncing up and down on his cock, hoping for him to cum inside her. She rolled her hips as she bounced. After a few minutes, she could feel herself getting close to an orgasm, aswell as Percy. She bounced and rolled faster.

"Im gonna cum" Percy said.

Calypso nodded and continued to bounce.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck _FUCK** FUCK**_!" Percy shouted as he came. Calypso came at the same time as Percy did. She moaned/screamed louder than she ever did. Calypso felt Percy's cum fill her womb. She quietly put a sleeping/amnesia spell on Percy. He fell asleep and Calypso willed him back to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Percy woke up feeling amazing, with no recollection of the night before.


	6. Gruniper

Grover was walking in the strawberry fields when Juniper snuck up behind him.

"Hi Grover!" Juniper said.

"Gah!" Grover exclaimed. "Juniper can you not sneak up on me like that?"

"Sure. But can you come to my tree in about 30 minutes?" Juniper asked. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ok. See you then." Grover said.

Juniper skipped away to her tree to get ready.

* * *

Juniper got to her tree and went inside. Most demigods believe that dryads _become_ the tree that which they connected to. That is a total lie. Their trees have cozy little rooms decorated to the dryad's liking. Most trees have one room and a connected bathroom. But the rest have a living room with a bathroom and bedroom connected. Juniper was lucky enough to grow from one with a bedroom. She went to her bedroom and looked at her selection of outfits to wear. She decided to put on just a see-through bra and matching panties. She covered up with a skimpy bathrobe. She remembered that she bought condoms, so she put the box in her nightstand drawer. She was hopeful that she got the right size. Juniper was just walking out of her bedroom when she heard Grover say her name.

* * *

"Juniper?" Grover said, standing at Juniper's tree. Juniper's arm came from the tree and pulled Grover in. "What th-"

Grover stood right in front of Juniper.

"Hey Grover." Juniper said.

"Hi Juniper." Grover said.

"What would you say if..." Juniper said, slowly untying her robe. "I asked you to have sex?"

Juniper finished untying her robe and threw it to the ground.

"I uh-" Grover said, blankly. "I-i uh..."

Grover couldn't help but stare. Juniper was so hot, with her 28 B breasts underneath her see-through bra. He was shocked that she asked.

"Yes" was all Grover could say. Juniper grabbed hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom. She pushed him down on her bed and undid his jeans, which he still wore at camp. She pulled them down and Grover's erection immediately popped out. His lower half may be goat, but he had a massive human dick. It was maybe 7 or 8 inches long. She took his jeans off fully, followed by his shirt. She straddled his waist, feeling his erection move under her. Juniper kissed Grover furiously. Grover reached around her and undid the clasp on Juniper's bra, letting it fall off her body as they kissed. They separated, leaving a trail of saliva from mouth to mouth. Juniper got off of Grover and turned around, sliding her panties off and bending over, giving Grover an amazing view of her pussy. She stood back up and walked over to Grover and got on her knees in front of him. She grabbed his erect member and stroked it slowly.

"Ohhhhhhh Juniper" Grover groaned. Juniper slowly licked the tip of Grover's penis. She wrapped her lips around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down.

"Stop" Grover said. Juniper stopped and had a questioning look on her face. "Juniper it feels amazing, but i will most likely get enough pleasure from the sex. Im just afraid that you won't." Grover stood up and helped Juniper up.

"Then what are we going to do?" Juniper asked. Grover had her lay on the bed. He opened her legs and put his face near her crotch. Her aroma smelt inviting, like wild flowers. Grover licked Juniper's pussy lips, causing a moan to escape from Juniper's mouth. Grover licked her clit and one hand reached up to grab one of Juniper's breasts. His hand rubbed her nipple and squeezed her breast. Grover's tongue licked and penetrated her entrance, causing Juniper to gasp. Grover stuck his tongue in deeper, licking her g-spot. Juniper's breathing hitched and she involuntarily wrapped her legs around Grover's head.

"Oh right there! Right there! RIGHT THERE! **RIGHT THERE!**" Juniper moaned then orgasmed. Her whole body rocked with pleasure. Grover stopped while she was orgasming but started again when she stopped. Juniper screamed in pleasure. She had her second orgasm after a few minutes. Grover licked Juniper clean and moved up to her face. Juniper stared into his eyes and hugged him.

"I love you Grover." Juniper said.

"I love you too, Juniper." Grover replied.

Juniper caught her breathe and reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a condom. She ripped it open and rolled it over Grover's penis.

"Make love to me Grover" Juniper said.

"Anything for you" Grover said. He slowly pushed into Juniper, stopping after a bit so she could adjust. He continued pushing and reached Juniper's barrier. He looked down at her. Juniper nodded and braced for pain. Grover quickly pushed in deeper, breaking her barrier, and stopping so it doesnt hurt as much. Juniper screamed when he first broke it but the pain died down after. Juniper nodded for Grover to continue. Grover pushed in until he was in fully. He pulled back a few inches and thrust back in. Juniper moaned and urged Grover to go faster, which he obliged. After a few minutes, Juniper felt the coil in her stomach coil as tight as it can.

"I'm cumming!" Juniper moaned.

"Me too!" Grover grunted.

They both released at the same time.

"Grover!"

"Juniper!"

Once they both came down from the high of climax, Grover took off the condom and discarded it. Juniper spoke first.

"You were amazing Grover." Juniper said.

"I could say the same to you." Grover said.

"Can we do this again?" Juniper asked.

"Anytime." Grover said.

"I think i could go for round two." Juniper said. Grover perked up and got another condom. He tore it open and put it on, then they got to work.


	7. Percy gets violent

Annabeth was walking back to her cabin early morning (coming from a 'special meeting' with Percy in his cabin). She was halfway back to her cabin when someone had wrapped their arm around her neck and put a cloth soaked in chloroform over her nose and mouth. She passed out after kicking for a few seconds and two guys dragged her into the woods and gagged her. They layed Annabeth on the ground, took off her clothes and tied her limbs to four nearby trees, making her lay spread eagle. One of the guys took off his pants and began to thrust his dick into Annabeth's vagina. He went faster and faster until he came a couple minutes later. The guy then pulled out and said to the other guy, "Annabeth is pretty loose. I bet i know what she and Percy were doing."

"The entire camp knows what they do, Connor. Now lets hurry up before Percy realizes she never made it back to her cabin." The second guy said.

"Too late." Percy said. Percy was watching Annabeth through his cabin window when she went to her cabin, but yawned when the Stolls kidnapped her. He didnt see where they went was why he took so long "Im gonna kill you."

Percy took out a pen, clicked it, and out sprang Riptide. Travis and Connor Stoll ran as fast as they could, but Percy was faster. He slashed both Stolls across their backs and they fell to the ground.

"You wouldn't dare" Connor said.

"Try me" Percy said, pushing the tip his sword into Connor's throat.

"Ok! Ok! We're sorry that we had sex with Annabeth!" Connor said.

"Sorry doesnt cut it." Percy said, moving his sword to Connor's chest.

"I hope they judge you fairly" Percy said, shoving his sword into Connor's chest. Percy looked at Travis. "Im gonna let you slide because you never had the chance to fuck her. But you are on thin fucking ice. You touch Annabeth, and you meet the same fate as Connor. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Travis said. Percy put his sword away and went back to Annabeth, untied her, dressed her, and took her back to his cabin.


End file.
